


Triggers

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of suicide attempt, Past Abuse, Rated M just in case, Triggers, Vanitas/Ventus is old, sort of a remake of a Big Hero 6 fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus and Lea have been together for two years after Ventus broke up with is abusive boyfriend. Yet, when the two get into a heated argument, Lea raises his hand to scratch his neck but to Ven it looked more familiar which causes the poor boy's horrible memories flare up. Can Lea fix the misunderstanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: So this is a remake of my old Big Hero 6 fanfiction called Triggers. I just don't like that pairing for this story and on my fanfiction.net account, I received more than enough reviews about how the relationship 'wasn't abusive' (which I'm sorry, it sort of is) and how Lea (which was Tadashi before) was abusive, which I can see. So I changed it to a misunderstanding where he went to scratch his neck and Ven took it as an almost hit (just read the story)  
> But yeah, I changed the words and stuff so I hope it sounds a bit more smooth, this was a story written at 2 am a long time ago that I recently uncovered and changed up because DAMN it sucked balls before! 
> 
> ALSO this is a trigger warning for those who can't handle mentions of rape (well it sorta wasn't supposed to be rape but people perceive it as rape. It's supposed to be more beating and stuff and humiliation but I guess it came out wrong), mentions of past abuse, and mentions of attempted suicide.

"Where the hell is the car?" I heard Lea stomp into our room.

 

"I put it on the grass since the town will tow it if we don't," I sighed as I flipped a page of my health magazine, not even paying attention to the colored inky pages in front of me.

 

"It will freeze there and we will **never** get it out! Don't you **ever** use your head?" the red haired boy hissed as he stomped closer to me causing me to cringe.

 

I set my magazine down next to me and rose to me feet gracefully. I tried to keep calm as my lover was raging over something so small.

 

"Lea, calm down," I said.

 

"I will **not** Ventus! You never think! Do you ever listen to what I say sometimes?" He yelled at me.

 

"Lea," I interrupted him," Stop it, please."

 

I looked into his emerald eyes as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Big mistake. Lea threw my hand off of him in such a harsh manner he hurt me, by accident of course.

 

"Ven, just, listen!" he softly growled in frustration as he raised a hand as if to slap me, but he was really scratching the back of his neck to collect his thoughts. Yet that didn’t register in my brain fast enough.

 

"STOP LEA DON'T!" I screamed as I threw my hands over my face to protect myself. Within that moment, I knew the trigger has been set off and a bullet of memories bashes deep into my skull.

 

I used to be in this abusive relationship before I met Lea.

 

_“Where’s dinner?” he would ask with a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand._

 

_“Uh,” I shifted my weight from one leg to the other and submissively stared at the floor._

 

_He only chuckled and swayed to my side like a drunken fool. His hand cupped my cheek and forced me to stare into his yellow-toothed grin._

 

_"You disobeyed me, you know the rules.”_

 

_I felt my entire body tremble in fear since I knew what was to come._

 

The boy I was with used to beat me whenever he has a bad day or when I talked back to him. I was like a punching bag, I became a shell of who I was, and now that stance filled me with fear. I nearly killed myself to get out of that relationship until the police showed up and saved me, thanks to Lea.

 

Yet now here we are, with his hand raise and tears gushing down my face.

 

"Ven..." Lea stood there for a second, stunned by his near action, "Oh my God, baby I wasn’t- I’m so sorry."

 

His arms wrapped around me as we sat on the bed. I felt his warm hands travel under my shirt and rub my back to stop the trembling.

 

"I was scratching my neck, like I usually do when I think, I wasn't going to hit you. I couldn't hit you," he said.

 

That's just what Vanitas used to say to me after my daily love/hate beating.

 

_My entire body was broken from the torture my lover inflicted upon me. I wrapped the bandages around the open wounds but the internal injuries were left untouched and infected._

 

_I limped from the bathroom to my room and silently sobbed from the pain and psychological torture. I wrapped myself in my blankets and fell on my bed to hide my shattered face from the world._

 

He used to find me cradling myself in blankets and he would hold me close. He would kiss me and tell me how much he loved me and how he was sorry for hurting me. He never wanted to hurt me again. I believed him...

 

_“Venny,” Vanitas said quietly, “I didn’t mean it. Please I love you baby.”_

 

_The raven haired boy sat on the edge of my bed and ran his fingers through my hair. I tried to flinch away from his touch, but Vanitas decided to roll me over and lay down next to me. His body heat felt warm and inviting while his fingertips brushed over my bruised skin in a loving manner. He pulled me closer to him as he soothed my tears._

 

_“I’m sorry love,” he leaned in to kiss my lips sweetly, which was the exact opposite of how he was treating my body earlier, “I’ll never hurt you again. Please don’t leave me. You are the love of my life.” I let myself melt into his touch and believe him._

 

...I believed him for five years.

 

Lea is different, he loves me for me. We've been together for two years, but I know he would never hurt me like Vanitas did. Vanitas would physically and verbally abuse me to the point where I couldn’t tell what was real and out of a horror movie.

 

 _'Stupid worthless little ingrate!'_ _Vanitas screamed the next day after arrived home late._

_He had wrestled me to the ground to forcibly undress me, then he tied my hands above my head and attached it to a hook on the wall. My nude body was completely stretched out before him. I stared at the blue walls as I bit my lip in agony from the leather belt he whipped me with to teach me a lesson. I felt my blood trickle down my back and drip off my rear end as my body trembled uncontrollably._

 

_“It’s okay babe it’s over, you’ve learned your lesson,” Vanitas grabbed a wet towel and gently dabbed my burning cuts._

 

_“Then untie me, please” I squeaked._

 

_“But the fun has only begun, an don’t you want to make me happy?” I could hear the devilish grin in his voice as he sunk his nails into the skin of my hips and I screamed._

 

At first, I didn't believe what he called me, until they were repeated daily, then I lost all sense of hope. He made me feel worthless by begging me to stay with him and he needs me to complete his life. What a fool I was to believe his sweet words of kindness since they were always laced with hints of venom.

 

"Ven, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Lea mumbled as if in a trance.

 

He held me for a while before I could shake off my past and remember that this is Lea and he would never hurt me. He is the one who saved me from my torture and vowed to protect me ever since.

 

"Lea, it's okay," I pushed him away to look at him, "I know you'd never hurt me."

 

"I should have never made it seem like I was raising my hand to you," the boy looked away as tears slid down his cheeks. He bit his lower lip to hold back any slimy sobbing noises that tangled in his throat.

 

"Please, look at me," I brushed my hand against his cheek and made him look at me, "I love you. You saved me from... him. You are my one and only."

 

"You mean that?" Lea asked.

 

"Of course silly, I love you so much!" I smiled as I stood on my toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Oh, I love you too Ventus, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Lea playfully pushed me onto the bed with his lips lightly pressed against mine, “I'm so sorry it seemed like I was raising my hand to you, I would never in a million years hit you."

 

"Lea, it's okay. I promise it's okay," I chuckled at the playful gesture as we slipped between the sheets and sat there making constellations out of the lights above us. Lea stroked my blonde hair as we giggled like a couple of drunken hyenas.

 

This is why I fell for Lea. He is so sweet and gentle. He couldn't hurt a fly.

 

My Lea.

  
I couldn't imagine a life without him. I couldn't imagine what would've happened to me if he never came into my life. I owe everything to him, and I know I'll be able to repay my debt to him for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! Though, if your comments are criticism and not constructive criticism then don't because there is a difference, one is mean, the other helps the writer improve.


End file.
